


Katsuki. Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Texting, This Is STUPID, based off a youtube video, discord group chat, group chats, that you should watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit starts a Discord group chat and Victor starts spamming the chat with pictures of Yuuri...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levxx/gifts).



> I'd like to thank Amber for giving me this idea.
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRY_joW7_WE
> 
> Phichit+chu: Phichit (duh)  
> Knee-key-for-off: Victor (duh, yet again)  
> TigerPlisetsky: Yuri(o) Plisetsky (more duh)  
> Seung-gil Uchiha: Seung-gil (even more duh)  
> Katsu-done: Yuuri Katsuki (the duh is killing me)  
> TopMemer: Mila

**[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome to the chat, **@Katsu-done.**

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Um hello? **@Phichit+chu**

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Yuuuuuuri! Finally someone clicked the invite link… I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!! (ง⸟Д⸟)ง

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Who all did you invite anyway?

 **[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome to "McFigure Skaters", **@Knee-key-for-off.**

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- Whoa, Yuuri. When did you become an extra teenager?? "katsu-done"??

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- It was Yurio's idea for a catchy username -_-'

 **[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome, **@Seung-gil Uchiha**

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- OH MY GOD "SEUNG-GIL UCHIHA". EMO.

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- ??? I don't get the reference?

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- WHAT

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR HOW LONG AND I NEVER SHOWED YOU NARUTO???

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Guys I'm going to take a shower so if you want me to hear you go on voice chat.

 **[[Seung-gil Uchiha]]** \- Why would you go on voice chat in the shower?

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- What else would I do? I just put my phone in a plastic bag and hop in! But I can't really type because of the water droplets.

 **[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome, **@TopMemer**

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Okay who's **@TopMemer**

 **[[TopMemer]]** \- Oh I'm Mila!

 **[[TopMemer]]** \- What the hell did I just come in to?

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Come on guys! I'm right about to get in the shower get on voice chat!!

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Fine…

 **[[TopMemer]]** \- Okay but my microphone will be off. (I'm at the rink right now.)

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- How does one join voice chat???

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- ((And I looked up Seung-gil Uchiha and a bunch of pictures of Seung-gil appeared along with some anime guy.))

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- ((OH MY GOD))

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- ((And also your like a yard away from me right now I'll show you how to join voice chat.))

 **[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome, **@TigerPlisetsky**.

 **[[TigerPlisetsky]]** \- Oh god I'm leaving-

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- NO DON'T LEAVE MY SON

 **[[TigerPlisetsky]]** \- Call me your son one more time and I leave.

//  
**ON VOICE CHAT**  
//

"Phichit, why don't you turn you mic off your shower is really loud." Yuuri said, almost screaming over the sound of Phichit showering. "I can barely understand what you're saying!"

"FINE!" Phichit yelled on the other end, turning off his microphone.

"You know guys, I have a whole file on my computer filled with pictures of Yuuri." Victor said, laughing a little at the end of the sentence.

"There's no way you have that many pictures of me."

"Oh I do."

//  
**BACK TO TEXT CHAT**  
//

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- Yuuri.png

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- iloveyuuri.png

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- OH MY GOD VICTOR STOP WITH THE SPAM

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- WHEN DID YOU EVEN TAKE THESE PICTURES

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- ireallylovekatsukiyuuri.png

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- yuurisleeping.png

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- OK. PHICHIT MADE ME AN ADMIN I CAN KICK YOU OUT OF THE CHAT IF I WANT YOU KNOW.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- I have a lot of pictures of Yuuri too, want to see?

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- OF COURSE.

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- I NEED TO ADD TO MY COLLECTION.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- attherink.png

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- yuurikun.png

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- OH MY GOD.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- STOP.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- THE BOTH OF YOU.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- YOU KNOW WHAT. I'M GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR TYPING PRIVILEGES. STARTING NOW THE BOTH OF YOU ARE IN THE SHAME CUBE. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEND ANY MESSAGES.

//  
**FIVE MINUTES LATER**  
//

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Okay you're both out of the shame cube.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- But if one more person puts a picture of me in this chat (other than myself) they will get kicked.

 **[[Welcome Bot]]** \- Welcome to "McFigure Skaters" , **@Katsuki69**.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Oh my god.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Who added someone else to the chat???? Who is that?????

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- I swear to Yakov that wasn't me.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Me neither.

 **[[TigerPlisetsky]]** \- Wasn't me.

 **[[TopMemer]]** \- I am innocent.

 **[[Seung-gil Uchiha]]** \- I did nothing.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- Well whoever it is, know that as soon as I find out it was you… You're getting kicked.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Have you ever realized just how comfy crocs are???

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- WHAT

 **[[TopMemer]]** \- WHY DO YOU WEAR CROCS I'M SCREAMING

 **[[TigerPlisetsky]]** \- WHY WOULD SOMEONE EVER WANT TO WEAR CROCS??? THEY'RE DISGUSTING.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- CROCS ARE AMAZING.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- AND IT'S NOT LIKE I WEAR THEM OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OR ANYTHING.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- THAT WOULD JUST BE WEIRD.

 **[[Katsu-done]]** \- If I ever see you wearing crocs outside of your own home I will personally block you on all social media and tell the world about your crimes.

//  
**LATER ON VOICE CHAT**  
//

"So me and Yuuri were on a date a couple days ago," Victor began. "And some jerk waitress girl started to flirt with Yuuri!!! AND YUURI DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE IT!!!"

"Sorry, Vitya… I don't really have a knack for that sort of thing…" Yuuri sighed into his phone.

"Oh don't worry, Yuuri!! It wasn't your fault!" Victor continued his story with a chuckle. "Anyway, when I saw her come back with our order I grabbed Yuuri's hands and nuzzled my face in them-"

"Disgusting." Yurio said, interrupting Victor.

Victor either didn't care that Yurio had interrupted him, or he was just so used to it by then that he simply didn't care, so he just continued his story. "The waitress' face was priceless!!! She was rude and scowled at us for the rest of our visit there."

Suddenly the sound of someone entering and exiting the voice chat started to happen over and over. It was Katsuki69.

Everyone started to wheeze with laughter.

"OKAY I'M PUTTING THEM IN THE SHAME CUBE." Yuuri yelled at his phone. "NOW THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO JOIN THE VOICE CHAT ANYMORE."

"Seriously who is that though," Mila said. "I mean… That has to be a fake account… Made by one of us."

"When that person comes forward," Yuuri sighed. "They're getting kicked for sure."

"Um… uh guys??" Phichit said, sounding very embarrassed and nervous. "I uh… I have to tell you something… Umm n-nevermind I… I didn't mean to say anything… Nope- No everything is fine."

"No, no. Please, do go on," said Yuuri with a firm tone. "It's not like I have my cursor over the kick button or anything."

"Okay… Um… Guys… Remember when I told you I don't wear crocs outside the house-?" Phichit said in an almost whisper, getting cut off by Yuuri kicking him out of the group chat.

At that moment, everyone in the voice chat- Yuuri, Victor, Seung-gil, Yurio, and Mila- just start dying of laughter.

//  
**PM BETWEEN VICTOR AND PHICHIT**  
//

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- Here's the invite link back to the chat.

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- No one's mad at you or anything.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- Oh I know (づ⇀人↼)づ thank you for the invite back!

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- No problem.

//  
**BACK TO MAIN GROUP CHAT **  
//****

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- OKAY YUURI THAT WAS A REALLY RUDE THING TO DO.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- I LOVE WEARING CROCS OUTSIDE THE HOUSE OKAY.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- THERE IS NO SHAME IN WEARING CROCS IN PUBLIC.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- I OWN A LOT OF PAIRS OF CROCS FOR YOUR INFORMATION.

 **[[Phichit+chu]]** \- I ALSO OWN A LOT OF FANNY PACKS.

 **[[Knee-key-for-off]]** \- OH MY GOD

 **[[TigerPlisetsky]]** \- What on earth did I just come back to?

**Author's Note:**

> Mariah this is a gift to you. (it's podLADtchikov)


End file.
